Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition for delivery of a bleaching agent. The composition includes a bleaching agent incorporated into a polymer, which is stable under slightly aqueous conditions, but dissolves when exposed to moderate or highly aqueous conditions, and/or mechanical action, releasing the bleaching agent
Description of Related Art
Teeth stained by foods and beverages can be whitened (“bleached”) with oxidizing agents (“bleaching agents”). Most bleaching agents are chemically reactive oxidants and therefore challenging to stabilize in formulations such as toothpaste and oral rinses, A composition that stabilizes an bleaching agent in a polymer composition, such as a film, would be desirable in the oral care industry.